He Teases Me With His Smirk
by lifeis2boring
Summary: Dramione from her POV. Light fic based on her inexperience and his experience in the relationship department. After an overwhelming demand, I am now promising to write more. But please be patient, it may take me a while.


**DISCLAIMER: **Ms. J.K the characters, and the inspired many young women such as myself to take them and change it all. It belongs to her.

**He teases me with his Smirk. **

Draco Malfoy

What can I say?

He's a jerk.

Arrogant.

Annoying.

Full of himself.

Oozing with an overly sufficient amount of self confidence.

And utterly impossible to communicate with.

He walks around the halls boasting about his wealth, connection and his conquests. His face is almost permanently plastered with a scowl. When he isn't scowling, he's smirking. And when he's smirking, he's usually around me.

I've only been at Hogwarts for five years now. I've known Draco Malfoy for most of that. Malfoy had, of course, taken it upon himself to make my life at Hogwarts, hell.

The worst thing about it was, he managed to insult, tease and broadcast his negative views of me, that were, in fact, the same negative views I had of myself:

Lack of physical attractiveness

Lack of confidence around members of the opposite sex

And my intense lack of "experience" with the opposite sex.

I'm not entirely sure how he figured it out, but I happen to be one of the very few seventeen year old ladies in the world, unbound by culture or family, to have never been kissed, and Draco Malfoy used this knowledge for evil.

Despite my excellent grades and my ability to pick on people's emotions, I have a significant problem with boys/guys/men (it's hard to know what to call them at this age). I literally avoided them. When I am forced to talk to one of them, I choke. This disease I picked up had, so far, made me immune to Malfoy's charms. Which I can only see as the silver lining on my very grey cloud.

--

I was running late for Transfiguration this particular morning after forgetting to set my alarm clock. As I was rushing down the second floor corridor trying to get an even grip on all my books, a foot shot out from a doorway and down I went, spilling my books everywhere and face planting the carpet.

I groaned and lifted myself off the carpet to look directly into the harsh grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Jerk" I spat.  


He chuckled in reply.

I picked up all of my books and stood up, trying to avoid his gaze. By the time I was standing straight he had resumed his position, leaning against the doorway. Smirking. I rolled my eyes and began to walk off.

"Not so fast, Granger"

"What, Malfoy?"

He moved closer to me.

Too close.

I became suddenly aware of my height as he bent his head down to look directly into my eyes. I was too scared to move. I could feel his hot breath of my cheeks and lips. I gasped, opening my mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

Malfoy suddenly stepped back, twisting his mouth into a smirk. I felt my knees go week and I lost all sense of where I was. Damn my inexperience.

I looked up at him, doing my best to scowl, then stormed off to Transfiguration.

What the hell was Malfoy playing at?

Had my immunity worn off?

No. No, Draco Malfoy is a poor excuse for a man, and I will not let his gorgeous - NO – I will not let him get the better of me.

After explaining why I was late (a lazy alarm clock and _tripping_ down the stairs) to McGonagall and receiving a detention, I continued through my day.

--

Even though I had been at Hogwarts for five years, and I had been friends with Harry and Ron for an equal amount of time, I still found myself a little awkward around them whenever I remembered that they were also members of the opposite sex. They were like brothers to me, but if they talked about a girl or asked me about what girls like in guys, I never know what to say. Luckily, with Umbridge joining the Hogwarts staff and Malfoy becoming one of her groupies, Harry and Ron had seemed more eager to plot revenge for banning their Quidditch team than to talk about girls.

"I saw Malfoy on the second floor this morning, skulking around. I think he's up to something." Harry spoke quietly, as if what he was saying was too much of a big deal for Lavender Brown, seated next to him, to hear.  
"I asked him what he was doing and he said he was waiting for the girl of his dreams to walk past"

"What?!" I choked, spraying pumpkin juice over my food.

"He was probably waiting for Pansy." Ron scowled.

I laughed it off, a little disconcerted. I don't know why, or how, I could have jumped to such a stupid conclusion. "I... umm...was running late this morning, really late, and Malfoy tripped me over on the second floor."  


They all looked at me for a moment, probably stunned a little stunned that I hadn't shared this information with them earlier.

"Is that why you were late to Transfiguration?" Harry asked.

"Ah yeah"

"You were really late. The period was almost over."

"Yeah...I know"

I suck.

I sunk back in my chair and began playing with my pumpkin juice tainted food, when the conversation took a turn and the boys used my useful information (the last known time Malfoy was in the hallway), to determine exactly what he was doing.

Not entirely to my surprise, they decided that he must have been carrying out orders for he-who-must-not-be-named, rather than my idea, which was that he was just ditching classes.

--

I was sitting alone in the almost empty classroom, copying the notes from the day's lesson as Professor McGonagall corrected papers. After a good five minutes, I had decided that I was the only person who had detention today, but after a good ten minutes, I was proven wrong.

In strode a devilishly handsome grey-eyed, blonde-haired jack ass. I immediately hit myself for using so many positive adjectives to describe him.

"Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall looked up.

"Professor." He replied, before glancing at me. "I was absent from class today and thought I should make it up"

"Well I was going to get you to make it up tomorrow, but you might as well do it now. Take a seat."

He sat down and read the notes from the bored. It took a few minutes before I realised he had no quill and no parchment. Like something possessed, I leaned over and handed him a piece and one of my spare quills.

He gave me a look too difficult to describe. I'm still unsure whether it was on the positive or negative end of the spectrum of emotions. But it made me melt. Damn it.

He took the parchment and quill, his hand lingering over mine momentarily before scribbling down the notes from the board. I had already finished copying down the notes, but I felt a twinge of regret as I stuck my hand up in the air and asked to leave.

--

In the next few days I did my best to avoid Malfoy. I wasn't liking the new effect he had on me. I'd gotten through the past two days with only ever seeing him in classes. I'd been given the usual comments and sniggers from him, but I always managed to escape the classrooms before he could corner me. Eventually my luck ran out.

I was sitting with Harry and Ron, as usual, during potions when he appeared next to me. I usually keep tabs on where he is to prevent future awkwardness, but somehow he managed to sneak up on me.

He placed the quill I'd lent him on the desk. I looked up at him and received a nod of acknowledgment before he walked away, leaving me in shock.

It gave me the tiniest bit of pleasure to see his friends giving him questioning looks.

I went to pick up the quill.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you" Ron said, staring at the quill in disgust.

"Um, it's ok" I replied, "It's mine. I leant it to him in detention"

"That doesn't mean it's not jinxed"

I dropped it quickly and stared at it, pretending to be mortified that I'd touched the thing. After the boys had turned back to face the board, I quickly stuffed the quill into my pocket.

--

That night, I was studying in the deserted library for a potions essay I was highly under-prepared for. I needed a book from the one of the aisles on the far end of one side of the library.

As I made my way towards the potions section, I had the nagging suspicion that I was being watched. As I reached for the book I required, paranoia left me paralysed. With my arm hovering in the air, I held my breath, to afraid to move.

"Hello, Hermione" My name rolled off his tongue like chocolate.

I felt his index finger stroke my upper arm.

I shivered.

His hand curled around my arm and he turned me around, pushing me against the shelves both aggressively and gently.

I looked into his silver eyes and he leant in. I felt his hot breath on my neck as he brushed his lips against my skin. I tensed up, still unable to move. He moved his hands up my neck and, holding my face in place, he kissed me. He was surprisingly soft.

I opened my mouth, involuntarily begging for more. He smirked into the kiss and pressed himself harder against me. His tongue entered my mouth, with no refusal from me.

My instincts kicked in, and I kissed him back. I moved my hands up his chest and around his neck, my tongue fighting for control against his. I suddenly pulled away, still unsure if I wanted to.

"Malfoy" I whispered.

Then I turned and walked, almost jogged, away. I didn't get far.

I felt his hand grab mine and he pulled me backwards, and pushed me against the shelves again, kissing me roughly. This time, I pulled away almost immediately and looked down. I knew that I couldn't look at his face. I wouldn't be able to resists.

He let go of me and stepped back.

I ran.


End file.
